Piece goods made of flat material, for example folded bags or sleeves as well as foil cuts in general, are used as a raw material for packaging, in particular of liquid products, and are provided for the production of the packagings in batch feeders. Such feeders are based preferably on a gravity conveying mechanism by means of an advancing process of the piece goods and comprise for this purpose a feeder pit with an upper opening for batch-based feeding of the piece goods and with a lower opening for automated extraction of individual piece goods, for example by means of sucking mechanisms. Improved batch feeders for piece goods made of flat material are needed in the art.